1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing integrated circuits, and more particularly, to an apparatus for selecting high-reliability integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1(profile) shows a known apparatus provided for selecting high-reliability integrated circuits in the testing environment. The pattern board 12 and the feedthrough card 13 are placed within the room temperature 10 while the main board 14, the daughter cards 15, the sockets 16 supporting the integrated circuits and the conductors 17 like needle are placed within the oven 11. In order to keep the integrated circuits the quality of high reliability, a burn-in testing must be done. The apparatus serves to induce accelerated aging of the integrated circuits and failure of those integrated circuits which are not capable of withstanding the stresses applied, such as higher temperature, during the test.
Because the sockets 16 cannot be removed from the main board 14, the main board 14 must be modified or redesigned when integrated circuits of various packages are tested. That is to say, different package of integrated circuits correspond to different main boards 14 with different socket(s). And the main board 14 is rather a large-sized printed circuit board, so this increases the cost for testing. Furthermore, the known apparatus cannot provide enough testing signals and ground pins for high pin count products. For the foregoing reason, there is a need for the structural apparatus of the present invention.